Ice Knight 4
by tddog16
Summary: Final of Jasons story through Roberts rebellion


Barriston training was worse than Jason's father's had been, having him train with a sword for hours on end. The training had lasted a week straight so far,his body ached and screamed with pain every time he moved. Barrison wounds still had not healed from the defeat at The trident, Barriston only be able to hold himself up with a cane. Making him look like a frail old man with his white hair and beard. But with his injuries making him nearly a cripple his fire to fight still burned through, but showing up in his training of Jason. Making it as close to a living hell as possible.

Jason stood from the palm of his hands on burning concrete beneath him, Blackwater bay was his view but it was obstructed seeing the sky from the ground and the ground from the sky.

"Hold it for 20 more seconds" Barriston shouted

 _Fuck Barriston, I'm gonna die if I got to hold my head upside down any longer_

"5,4,3,2…."  
"Come on Barriston"  
"And 1, you can let go"  
Jason fell to his back covered in sweat, his lungs pumped out of his chest never wanting air more in his life. His breath became so fast that he started to cough and spit on the concrete beneath him. When he finally did catch his breathe, he looked up and saw Barriston holding a drink into his face. He chugged the cold drink all in one gulp, with a portion of the drink sliding outside of his lips as he finished the drink.

"No Wine?"  
"Your training, not making yourself a slob"  
"Haha. So true so where is the Lord commander at?" Jason questioned

Barriston looked away not sure how to respond to Jason.

"I'm unsure Jason. But you need not focus on that now, you should only be considered with your training and what you can do"  
"Your right Barriston"

Jason said now turning his mind to himself and off of his childhood heroes. Barriston then changed the conversation onto a different subject.

"The offer is still on the table, You would make a great member of the KIngsguard and I need a man such as yourself by our side. Just as your cousin was, so what do you say?"

"No is still the answer, Maybe if you would have asked me a few years back I would have without hesitation. But I have Jennifer waiting for me in Winterfell. and after what Robert did or didn't do, I'd never protect him"  
"I understand your rage, even though by oath i'm forbid from it. But if I had seen Robert when he smiled at the Targaryen children's death, no army would save him, no armor would protect him I would have killed him without hesitation for his crimes"

"You're a good man Barriston. So what will tomorrow's training be?"

"Tomorrow will be your day off, your body needs rest just as much as it needs to train. So get some sleep for tomorrow we're going back to training"  
"Will do Barriston"

"Oh yes, Before I go your letter to Winterfell should arrive by morning I wrote it just as you asked"

"I'm in your debt Barriston, You wrote it to Jennifer_"  
"Salver, Yes you told me half a thousand times what to write and her name .I doubt her name will ever leave my mind"

Barriston then walked stiffly outside of the small training ground,Jason then took his leave as well. Heading back to his chamber outside the Red city was turning dark as Jason walked the streets, The city was silent and lifeless as everyone was preparing for the wedding tomorrow. The city still stunk of death and rape, as Jason couldn't get the faces of the dead out of his mind. He eventually shook off the sour thoughts of death, as he climbed the stairs back into his blacked out room. The old scrapped in door creaked open, but there was no one waiting for him inside to awake.

He threw off his armor and threw Blackfyre on top of his bed, he spent the rest of the time in candle light swinging Blackfyre around for some final practice before bed. His dreams that night for the first time in a year was not that of war or killing another man. But that of his soon to be bride in Winterfell with him. Jason was awoken by bells ringing and people cheering in the streets below him. He pulled the sheets from him and walked a slow walk to the closed window and pulled the latch open.

Fresh air flew into his face, with the fresh scent of grass and salt water coming over his nose. He looked outside the window hunched over looking at the city, citizens smiled and laughed with each other as if their minds had been wiped of the siege that happened only a week ago.

Jason dawned his northern armor and placed Blackfyre behind his back before setting out for the day. The city streets crowded with people selling, talking and or just enjoying the sunny day. Jason then walked into a small tavern, getting a piece of sausage and egg for the morning breakfast. It had been the best meal he'd had since coming to King's landing. After his breakfast he made his way back to the training ground near the sea.

But there was to be no training to be done today, he wanted to keep his word to Barristan and rest. So he sat alone on a rock staring out into Blackwater bay, watching waves crash into the ground beneath him. The day was as good as it could get as a gentle wind blew over him and he eased his mind, laying back with his eyes closed with the waves becoming his lullaby.

"Enjoying the view Northerner?"

Jason nap ended as he jumped on top of the stone he sat on, grabbing the hilt of Blackfyre tightly thinking he needed that there was to be a fight. The man who yelled at him stood on top of a small hill of rocks in front him, it was none other than Jamie Lannister. His long blonde hair down stretched to his shoulder, with bright green eyes staring down Jason. Jamie was only a inch taller than Jason, but was much more lean than him. The milk white cloak behind him blew in the wind that passed by them both, as they stared at each other.

"I hope that my intrusion didn't disturb you farm boy. Or should I say, Ice knight. As Robert has dubbed you"

"My name is Jason. But you should respect me as a fellow knight, call me Ser when you address me"

"Oh, a thousand apologies good Ser. Your knighthood is a bigger joke than your Lord Eddard the honorable Stark"  
"Watch your tongue, Lannister prick. No one will insult my best friend without me taking their tongue in return"  
"ohh terrifying, I didn't think you Northerners would be so brave without your lords cock in your asses"  
"That enough, pick your next words carefully or-"  
"Or what? You going to kill me?"  
Jason then stepped up to the ground, pulling Blackfyre from his shoulder and pointed it at Jamie's head with anger in his eyes. Jamie only smiled as he slowly pulled his sword from his hip, the sword shined off the sun with a golden hilt and lannister lions on each side of the hilt.

"This is your last chance. Kiss my boot and i'll only take your hand for insulting my-"

Jamie then took a second look at Blackfyre, squinting his eyes trying to make sure that he was not being deceived. He gave a look of wonder wanting to know more about Blackfyre.

"Farm boy. Where did you get that blade? is that really_"  
"This sword is mine and will be mine until the day I die"  
"Hmm. I'll be sure to make you a truthful man then"  
"I'm afraid I won't be as easy prey, as your former enemy was"

Jamie then seemed to slide towards Jason, looking as if he never took a step his speed was so fast. His blade came just as fast, as he speared the tip of his blade at Jason. But Blackfyre caught his golden sword before it could cause damage. Jason then put Barristan's training to use as he put his boot behind Jamie calf and pushed him forward. Just as Barristan taught, Jamie fell to the ground. But the moment his cloak touched the ground he was back to his feet, with a grin on his face.

"You're tougher than you look. for a peasant" Jamie said holding his golden sword tightly to his chest.  
"You're not too bad yourself. For a pretty girl "

Jason then swung Blackfyre sideways at Jamie's unprotected hip, but Blackfyre was caught. As he pulled both swords up to the clouds above them, he threw a quick elbow into Jason's nose. the world turned black as he covered his mouth with his know hand, which was now covered in Blood which ran down the palm of his hand on to the concrete floor. The fighting ended for a moment, as Jamie allowed Jason to catch his breathe. Jason then regained his sight as his eyes filled with tears, he looked at Jamie with more rage than ever.

"Give up, no use in spilling your blood for nothing, just clean my boots and all will be forgiven. So what do you say?"  
Jason didn't think as spat blood on the ground and rushed with fury at Jaime, Swinging Blackfyre every way his arm would allow at the Kingsguard. Jamie confidence left him as he began to struggle to hold his own against Jason. Jason then caught the golden sword from underneath the guard and pulled Blackfyre above his head, as if he was throwing hay behind his back. The golden sword shined like a diamond, before perfectly landing on it's tip on the concrete beneath .

Jamie was shocked at the skill of Jason, looking as if he had never been disarmed in his life before. But the look of shock was wiped off, as Jason threw a hard right hand on the Kingsguard chin. Jamie fell as Jason did to his back. Jason then backed away giving him the time to recover that Jamie had given.

"Stand back up Lannister. I will not defeat you while you are disarmed"  
"Such honor" Jamie said as he walked over to his golden sword. He freed it from it's concrete prison as he wiped the dust off of the blade.

"But such honor will kill you. But i'm surprised you do not call me by new name. Kingslayer"

"I do not share my brothers hatred for you killing the mad king. Only hatred for what your father did after to King's landing, and what his dogs did to the Targaryen babes"

"It seems me and you share more than just a skill with a sword, Jason"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I tried to save the city, not watch my father destroy it. I didn't think he would hurt them, only…." Jamie said with sadness in his voice. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to jason.

"We've shared enough words Jason. It's time for us to clash steel once again"  
Jason only nodded in return as both men rushed toward each other. Valeryn steel crashed into gold, as the swords collided. Jamie speed was almost too much for Jason to counter, only barely being able to keep up with him. But he had no thought of giving in, Blackfyre gained the speed that the golden sword had.

Jason then adapted to Jamie's speed, matching each strike with one of his own. Blackfyre seemed to have a mind of it's own as turned the battle in his favor. _Or is Barristan's training kicking in,_ Jason thought. But nevertheless, both men crossed swords. This time in a struggle of strength not speed, the two blades formed a perfect x as they stared each other down almost nose to nose.

"What' the meaning of this?" A figure shouted from above

Both men ended the conflict, putting their swords back into their respective scabbards. They turned upwards looking at the shadowy figure above. It was Barristan Selmy, who looked down with anger in his old blue eyes.

"I'll ask again. What is the meaning of this?" Barriston shouted again

"Only training" Jamie said "I only wished to show my fellow knight a few new tricks to use upon the battlefield"

"Very intense training" Barristan said with coldness in his voice

"You should return to the red keep Jamie, your sister has been waiting for you since she arrived"

"Of course Barristan"

Jamie said, Bowing his head in respect. He then hopped the stones never looking at Barriston the whole way up. But before he totally disappeared he looked down at Jason. _Here comes more lannister charm,_ Jason thought to himself. But no words were spoken, Jamie merely nodded his head at him. _What was that about?,_ Jason wondered.

"Be sure to wash your face. Before presenting yourself to the queen" Barristan said as Jamie walked away. The old knight then climbed down the stone steps staring right through Jason.

"I'll ask you again, since your tongue seemed to fall off last time. What happened?"  
"He threatened me-"  
"I never asked for an excuse, only for what happened. Remember this next time I ask you something"  
"Of course Barristan" Jason said as he nodded his head  
"You need to be more carefull. This isn't the north where you can get in a scuffle with another farmer while no one bats an eye. If you had hurt or done worse to Jamie, even I couldn't save you from his father's wrath. Do you understand?"  
"I'm not afraid of a man who hides behind his father's gold"

"I share your anger towards the man, but if you are to survivor you need to control your sword. Now you need to return home before it turns dark"

Jason bowed a final time before leaving his master behind, and going back into his small room. Night had fallen over King's landing, Jason poured himself a bowl of clean water, and used it to clean his face free of blood. But his face still held a small cut on the bridge of his nose, where jaime elbow had landed and gashed open.

Jason finger grazed the wound feeling it around to see how much damage had been done. But the damage had been done, nothing could be done to fix his nose except let time heal it naturally. Jason did have the time to wait for his wounds to heal as best as it could. He closed the window slowly before laying in his bed for an early night of rest, as the city stayed up all night.  
Jason continued to train with Barriston endlessly gaining more skill and tactics for battle. For several days he worked, pushing through the pain of weakness making himself that much better with a sword. Until it was the day before Lord Eddard Stark was to return from Storm's end. The sun was in it's twilight as the moon peeking into the black sky. As Jason finished his final moment of training, Barriston turned to him with joy as he said.

"Is that it?" Jason asked

"you sound as if you're happy to hear that the training is over"  
"I think my joy for swinging a sword until my arm goes numb, has all but faded"

"Sad to hear"

Barriston then turned his head to the darkness of the coming night, as his face turned grim.

"What is it?"

Barriston took a moment before responding as he breathed deeply before saying anything else.

"How long ago was it that you were trying to kill me?"  
"I would never have killed you when you were to weak to even stand. But since you asked, It was last moon around that time"

"And just before the battle, you know what rhaegar told me?"  
"No, what did he say?"

"He told me where Lyanna Stark is being held. He asked me to join my sworn brothers if anything were to happen to him, and to keep her safe. I swore to him, promised him truth. But Eddard deserves to know the truth about his sister, who he believes to be dead"

Jason then walked in front of Barristan who held his face to the ground in shame.

"Barriston, you need to tell me"

"...She is being held in the tower of joy in the red mountains of Dorne. My sworn brothers are protecting her, but for what I do not know. Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne and the former Lord commander Ser Gerold Hightower, are the members of the kingsguard who sit at the tower watching over her"  
"Why would Rhaegar put his own Kingsguard to watch over her. Was it not enough for him to kidnap her in the night. That he had to keep her hidden away for his entertainment whenever he pleased"

"Not everything might be as it seems, Jason. Rhaegar was not the type to kidnap women. No matter how much he desired her"  
"Then why?"  
"I cannot answer you truthfully. You must know this though. The kingsguard will not down from their duty"  
"So we will have to slay them?"  
"You will try"

Barriston then limped to Jason, showed him the only affection he had ever shown him. With s strong embrace before turning away heading back to the red keep"

 _Barriston. he knows the truth of why Rhaegar hid Lynna in the tower. But why will he not tell me? The war is over, The targaryens have fallen. I fear that the truth will come when ride for dorne when Ned arrives._

The night was same as ever. But Jason's mind would not allow him to sleep with ease. He tossed turned did everything he could to sleep, But to no result. Jason then decided that if he could not sleep, that would stay up until he could sleep. But no slumber came to him that night, nor did he feel tired in the morning after. Jason did as Eddard had asked of him, waited outside the city gates for his close friend to return. He watched the number of people come in and out of the city with curiosity at the strangeness of each man.

As he waited he had forgotten the most important part of his travels,a horse. He got up from the stump where he sat, making his way towards a stable where a man was brushing a horse's long black hair. The man stunk of horse shit with his long black greasy hair going down his back.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any horses for sale?"  
"A few, what are you looking for?"  
"Doesn't matter, a strong horse to ride back to winterfell"  
"It will be around 10 gold coins for my horse"  
"Fine"  
Jason then pulled his coin purse from his hip and threw him ten gold pieces at the man. Jason was given a strong black furred horse, who was calm as Jason was given control over him. Jason took time to get acquainted to the new horse for fear that he would be thrown off if he was not. Once both the horse and him grew close Jason took his seat once again, waiting for Lord Eddard to return.

Finally Eddard stark rode up to the gates, with five other soldiers following behind. Jason jumped to the top of his horse, and rode next to Ned.

"All go well?" Jason asked

"The Tyrells dipped their banners the moment I arrived. Your training with Barriston went well"  
"As well as it possibly could have. But Ned I must tell you something important"  
"Go on"  
"Barriston told me where Lyanna is"  
"Lyanna. She is no dead?"  
"No, she's being held in the tower of joy in Dorne. She's being protected by Ser Arthur Dayne,Ser Oswell Whent and Lord commander Gerold Hightower"  
"Why are they watching over my sister in Dorne? Why did they not come with their prince in battle of the trident"  
"Barristan had no answers for me. But we must hurry south to save your sister"  
"To dorn we ride"  
The men headed south with as much speed as they had used to reach King's landing, expect the men they chased had already beat them to the mark. Soldiers who rode side by side where foreign to Jason with the exception of Ned. Lord Willam Dustin, long of brown beard rode a red horse south. Ethan Glover, who was Brandon squire before his untimely death, he spoke rarely and softly. Martyn Cassel, proud man who fought bravely during the trident. Theo Wull, tall man with a plunging red nose and a constant frown upon his lips. Finally there was Howland Reed, thin man who Jason had mixed words with shortly before the start of the rebellion.

The south was dry, especially for a northerner such as Jason. Who skin burned from the sun rays crushing on top of him. For as bad as the sun was, the moon proved no easier. For with darkness came the winds that made all the men shake in their beds as they rested after each day's ride. On the night before they would reach The tower. Jason's mind had the most vivid dream of his life.

Richard stood side by side with Gwayne Gaunt, in a background on darkness. They looked the same as his memory had portrayed them, but their. Jason reached his hand out, hoping to touch their skin once again. As his hand grew closer to the men, the farther they drifted into the darkness.

"Where are you going?" Jason pleaded

"We're proud" Richard said as he cried a single tear down his cheek

"I'm proud of the man you've become. A better knight than I have been" Gwayne said as he drifted into the darkness.

"Then why do you leave?" Jason asked

Darkness grew around him as he chased after his fallen brothers. Every step he took drifted the shadows farther and farther away. too stubborn to admit defeat, he put his head down swing his arms forward. But the ghosts turned to darkness as he fell, _nothing will save me now_ he thought. But as hope died, blackfyre burned before him. Dragons fire consumed the blade, but his fingers did not burn as he touched the blade.

The sun burned in his eyes as he woke gripping the falling sand from his fingers. His lips were cracked and dry as he tried to lick them whole again. Water cleansed his lips as he drank the rest of his pouch. Ned and the rest of the men had long since awoke, they tightened their armor and sharpened their swords for the day to come. Jason walked over to Eddard who was putting his saddle upon his horse.

"Where close. It will only be a miles ride to the tower" Ned said with fear in his voice

"You sound like you're scared?" Jason asked

"We outnumber them 7 to 3"  
"Numbers don't matter when we face the greatest knights in the seven kingdoms"

"We will rescue your sister"

"But at what cost?" Ned said as he jumped upon his horse

Jason saddled his horse as Ned had done, The ride seemed strange as they inched closer and closer to the tower. His spine shock as his arms filled with goosebumps. _Why am I trembling so ?_ Jason pondered. The feeling wouldn't be shook as he tried his best to wave it off. Blackfyre only intensified his emotions as it seemed to shake.

The tower of joy was the size of a pebble when Jason first saw it. The tower grew exponentially as they grew closer and closer. As they grew closer the dorne red mountains surrounded and crushed them inside trapping them. When they arrived at the tower, three whitecloaks where standing in front of the tower. Blackfire was in full swing, shaking from fear, or need for battle. All seven men stopped on their steeds in front of the three kingsguard, before dismounting.

The Kingsguard white capes billowed in the wind, Jason looked upon them with great intent. Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning. Had a sad smile upon his lips as his long black hair danced with the wind. The hilt of dawn peeked behind his right shoulder. To his right, Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee, sharpening his blade with a whetstone. His features covered by a helmet, his houses black bat spread its wings across his helmet. Between them stood the strong white bull Ser Gerold Hightower, former Lord commander of the Kingsguard. His eyes as cold as ice when he looked upon the seven men, His hair was short brown and cut for war.

 _Three of the greatest knights the seven kingdoms stand before me._ Jason thought. _I've memorized all the stories from when I was a boy about them. But how bittersweet that I have to meet them in such a I'll fated manor. Please let there not be bloodshed._ Jason wanted, but he knew such miracles would not occur.

Eddard was the first to dismount his horse, walking within 10 feet of the three knights. Jason and the rest of the northern men matched each step of his standing side by side with him.

I looked for you on the Trident," Ned said to them.

"We were not there," Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been," said Ser Oswell.

"When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were."

"Far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells."

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them, and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them."

"Our knees do not bend easily," said Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell.

"But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out. "The Kingsguard does not flee." He pulled his White helm upon his head, the face of a white bull with golden horns sticking forward from his temples.

"Then or now," said Ser Arthur. He donned helm.

"We swore a vow," explained old Ser Gerold.

Jason with five other northerners moved closer to Ned,putting sword in hand. Blackfyre shook as Jason pulled it from his scabbard. His hand trembled from fear of failing And, as well as having to kill his childhood Idols.

"And now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light.

"No," Ned said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends."

A voice echoed from the tower, "Eddard" A woman's voice yelled "Lord Eddard" She said once again. The fighting had stopped momentarily as they listened to the woman's cries. _Lyanna_ Jason said to himself, _She waits in the top of the tower_. He observed, a storm of rose Blue rose petals blew filled the crimson sky. Gerold Hightower brought the men back from the skies as he smacked his armor ready for battle.

At once the battle was on, The wull was the first to strike. running at the white bull with sword overhead screaming like a banshee, but his effort was in vain as Gerold took his head from his shoulders, with one swipe of his sword. Eddard followed his fallen brother into battle as he engaged into single combat with Ser Arthur Dayne.

Howland Reed, Ethan Glover and Martyn Cassel, took to the black bat Ser Oswell Whent in three on one. William Dustin took to the lord commander Gerold Hightower. Jason hesitated for a moment still wishing that he didn't have to fight these, that if it had been anyone else he would have killed them without second thought. But Jason then took last to the fight as he fought with William against Gerold Hightower.

The aging Kingsguard put steel on steel against the lord William, Jason then swung Blackfyre at Gerold's helm. But the old bull was still strong as ever, pushing Dustin to the ground and catching his own sword against Jason. Blackfyre struggled against Gerolds steel as Jason pushed with all his strength, but The old bull was too much for Jason to handle being pushed backwards.

William found his feet again as he slashed his sword at Gerolds back. The white bull yelled at muffled scream under his helm. Pain was turned to strength as Gerold pulled his blade from Blackfyre. Kicking Jason to the ground with a boot to the chest before turning his wrath to William. Jason had the wind knocked out of him as he coughed for breathe and spitting up his lungs.

Jason then took his chance and dusted himself off, before standing up high and proud. Jason rushed after William, who was barely able to keep up with Gerold. Jason stuck Blackfyre in the the back of Gerold, piercing through his armor and out of his left lung. But the assault only fueled him, as he rushed toward William putting his forehead into his chest. His golden horns now stained fiery red as he lifted William from his heat and threw him back first into the sand.

Gerald then threw a hard elbow into Jason's chin knocking a tooth out of his mout. Before slowly pulling out Blackfyre from his chest as he began to flow a river of blood down to his feet. But like Gerold, Jason grew in anger becoming enraged with Williams death. He tackled the old Bull to his back, he spat blood from his mouth the moment armor hit sand. Jason then grabbed the back of his helm and threw his fist into Gerold face. The blows did little to effect Gerold as his helmet protected him from the blows.

Gerold fist struck Jason, leaving a large black and blue bruise across his cheek. But Jason was still drunk with rage picking up Blackfyre and swinging the blade into Gerold neck. Breaking his neck and killing him the final blow. Jason then turned to the bloody battlefield, was littered with corpses as he looked over at Ser Oswell. He lied facedown side by side with Martyn cassel and Ethan Glover. Howland Reed was the only survivor as he limped away using the trident as a walking cane away from the fallen Kingsguard.

Jason then looked at Eddard, fighting with all his strength but only barely being able to keep up with the greatest knight of the seven kingdoms. Ser Arthur kicked Ned to his back, as Dawn shined as bright as the sun was only moments away from killing Eddard. But Jason stopped the killing blow, with Blackfyre shoving Arthur backwards to the tower.

Arthur lifted Dawn to his chest as he began to move towards Jason. Dawn rushed across Blackfyre as two legendary blades met in a one on one. The legendary blade was equaled with the legendary knight, who was every bit the fighter the stories had told. Arthur made Ser Jamie look like a common knight in comparison to himself. Jason refused to to give in to Arthur who was easily the better fighter. With every blow Jason matched Arthur, while landing his own blows in return.

Dawn glowed brighter than the sun as it collided with Blackfyre. Jason landed a quick blow cutting Arthur from his bellybutton to his left hip. Blood ran down his side, he covered the wound from spreading. The rage that had consumed Jason when William died, now consumed Arthur. Dawn was swift as it cut Jason around his body, leaving cuts across his northern skin. Arthur ended the fight by cutting Jason right hand from his wrist. Blackfyre and his hand flew across the sun and back to the sand leaving a thump on the ground. Arthur then finished Jason off stabbing Dawn into his chest.

Jason fell to back beading and dying in the sand. Ned screamed to the gods as he to to Arthur with fury as he fought for his life. But Arthur even while being injured was able to overpower Ned, knocking him back into the dirt and throwing his blade into the towers stones. Howland Reed then now came Ned's aid, sticking his trident tips between dawn immobilizing the blade momentarily.

Ned acted quickly as he grabbed Blackfyre from the dust and stabbed the blade into Arthur's chest. Arthur still did not die easily, fighting with what little strength he had left. But Ned and Howland overtook him, killing him last in front of the tower as a storm or blue rose petals littered the battlefield. Ned then rushed to Jason who was coughing up blood and dying slowly.

"Jason speak to me" Ned cried

But Jason couldn't speak, only pointed to Blackfyre. Ned knew what to do as he said his final tearful goodbyes to his old friend.

Epilogue

After Jason's death he was buried at the tower of joy with his fallen friends, Lord Eddard stark returned home to winterfell. Eddard met and gave Blackfyre to his father Jake shepherd, whose wife had died from sickness during the war. Jake with sadness in his heart knew who the blade would be passed on to. Jason's son, Rickard Shepherd named after the late lord of Winterfell, who was just born a month before the war ended from Jennifer.


End file.
